howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Twintuition
}} "Twintuition" is the tenth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4. It was released on February 17, 2017. The name of the episode was first revealed in the Everything Geek Podcast interview with Douglas Sloan and Art Brown. Overview Plot Tuffnut breaks his beloved mace trying to break the Hunters's dragon proof chains, and Tuffnut states it is in desperate need for repairs. First, he goes to Hiccup and asks to fix his beloved mace but then Hiccup refuses and says he can't, and that they might as well go back to Berk and let Gobber fix it, but Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't going back there so the Twins go to the Hunter-swarmed Northern Markets to replace it. Using their 'twintuition,' the Twins follow the repaired and stolen Macey to find a hidden Hunter operation called 'Project Shellfire.' Tuffnut, who deeply cares for his mace, tries to take it back on his own, while Ruffnut is captured by Viggo and Ryker to be used as bait for a trap for the others. Tuffnut learns to put the needs of the team before his own and saves the others by sacrificing his Macey and freeing the others. The Twins hold a funeral for Macey back on the Edge, where Tuffnut reveals stolen schematics that leave the Riders worried for what 'Project Shellfire' entails. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston Enemies *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn *JB Blanc as Ryker Grimborn Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Viggo's Titan Wing Shellfire Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Shellfire *Changewing (mentioned) Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Dragon's Edge **Training Arena **Tuffnut and Ruffnut's Hut **Hiccup's Hut *Northern Markets *Dragon Hunter Island *Isle of Berk (mentioned) Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Kransen *Macey *Viggo's Sword *Project Shellfire *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Hunter Ships Events *Dragon Hunter War *Viking Funeral Trivia *Tuff gives Ruff the "tongue flick", which the twins introduced back in "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes". *Project Shellfire is revealed for the first time. *Macey is destroyed and the twins give her a Viking funeral. *When Ruff takes off the Hunter helmet to talk to Tuff, her small side braids are gone. They're still gone when Ryker figures out who she is and takes her helmet off. But suddenly when she's in Viggo's quartets, the braids are back. *Tuffnut's line, "I have two favorite things! Yak jerky and kicking butt! And I don't have any yak jerky on me!", is a direct reference to Roddy Piper's improvised line in the film They Live. *Fishlegs takes a deep breath and holds it when he goes to pull Ruffnut out of the water despite the fact that he never actually enters the water. *The way Viggo interrogates Ruffnut by serving dinner is similar how René Belloq interrogated Marion Ravenwood in Raiders of the Lost Ark. **Coincidentally, the film also features Alfred Molina (Viggo Grimborn’s voice actor) in his first film role. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Media Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Episodes Focused on the Twins